Soustraction
by Hamy.Z
Summary: 2021. Une épidémie a tuée tout les humains sauf un sur 100 millions. Jasper Hale, 17 ans. "Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que je me mette a me pendre dans une arbre avec une guirlande de Noel peut être !" "Bah ouais, pourquoi pas."
1. Prologue : If We Were A Movie

**Soustraction ...**

PROLOGUE.

* * *

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, j'ai 17 ans et j'habite à New-York. Mon meilleur ami était Edward Cullen. Il était marié a Alice. Ma soeur s'apellait Rosalie et était fiancé a Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward.

J'ai les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux gris. J'ai un certain succès au près des femmes, que je n'utilise cependant presque pas. J'avais deux chattes, Lolita et Rominette.

Je suis issu d'une famille aisée. J'avais de très bon rapport avec mes parents. Dès ma naissance, j'ai été aimé. Esmée, ma mère, prennait soin de moi comme sa propre vie. Mon père, Carlisle, me protégait comme si ça vie en dépandait. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les remercier.

Donc, voilà un court résumé de ma petite vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en 2021. Une épidémie mondiale à tuée tout les humains. Sauf certains. Dont moi. Je suis tout seul dans un New York éffondré. Il y a des cadavres partout. Des morts partouts. Même les animaux ne s'approchent plus. J'ai entendu que tout les chercheurs avait trouvé que seul un humain sur 100 millions pouvait survivre a cette maladie. Et, c'est moi cet humain. Je suis seul dans Manhanttan. Je vais de batiment en batiment cherchant des vivres. Mais, tout ce que je trouve c'est des médicaments et des cadavres. C'est morbide.

Donc, nous voilà, le 21 Septembre 2021. J'erre dans New York sans but. Je vais dans les magasins, je prend et je m'en vais. Je me suis aussi trouvé un compagnon de route. C'est un chien. Une chienne pour être plus précis. Je l'ai appelée « Momoshi ». C'est du Japonnais je crois. J'avais lu ce nom sur une boîte de produit chinoix, a Chinatown. Ça m'a tout de suite plu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Grâce à elle, je parle. Oui. Maintenant, j'ai réappris a parlé. Le dernier malade est mort le 4 Janvier, je l'ai trouvée aujourd'hui. Donc, cela fait 9 mois que je ne parlais plus.

Alors, voilà mon histoire ....

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? C'est ma première que je poste. (J'aime moyen Edward, vous verrez ...) xD.

Je cherche une beta-lectrice. Veneez viite.

(Pour me remercier, c'est le petit bouton vert juste en dessous. ^^)

**↓ **


	2. Chapitre 1 : If you want, you can

**Soustraction ...**

**

* * *

**

Coucou tout le monde.

Merci pour me reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je vais tacher d'y répondre brièvrement.

**Yumeri : Merci beaucoup. ^^ .Pour la suite, bah, la voilà. **

**Greensleaves : Ouais. Tu as raison. ^^. J'me souviens pas non plus du titre de ce livre mais il est exellent et je vous le conseille. Vraiment. Pour le statut de notre cher Jasper. Il est à MOI. Mouhahaha. Nan', je rigole. (Quoique ...)**

**Fanny : Alors, de 1) j'ai le même prénom que toi. Et pour les personnages secondaires, je suis d'accord. Emmett est super aussi. **

**Hosttwilight : Oh. Tu m'as découverte. En effet, cette fanfiction devait s'appeler a l'origine " We Are A Legends". En plus, j'adore ce film. Même si je flippe a mort pendant les 2 semaines après l'avoir vue. xD.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPITRE 1 : If you want, you can.**

**J. POV****  
**

Je marchais dans la ville depuis trois bonnes heures. Je me disais que j'étais bon a finir ma vie, seul. J'aurais donné ce que je pouvais pour trouver un autre être humain. Vivant, bien sur. Parce que des morts, il n'y a que ça ici. Je vois une superette délabrée sur la droite. J'entend du bruit qui provient de l'intérieur. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber quelque chose et qu'il venait de se casser. Curieux, je m'approchai. En entrant dans ce batiment, je marchai sur un morceaux de verre qui craqua sous mon poid. C'est alors que je _la_ découvrit. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, sales avec des yeux chocolats. De taille normal, elle était magniphique. Elle avait l'air tout aussi étonnée que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne savais qui c'était mais, rien que de revoir un humain, vivant, je lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait l'air d'être euphorique a l'idée d'avoir croisée une présence vivante. Mettant fin a notre etreinte, je me présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis Jasper, et toi ?

-Isabella, mais je préfére Bella. dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-17 ans.

-Moi aussi.

Suite a cette discussion, nous fîmes route n'avions même pas besoin de parole. Nous n'étions plus seuls. Nous étions deux. Je pouvais me comporter en humain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux et confiant de l'avenir. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous êtions deux ...

Voilà deux jours que nous marchions. Nous avions trouvés un magasin de randonnée après la supérette. Nous y avions trouvés ce que nous avions besoins. C'est à dire, des sacs a dos, de bonne chaussures, de la nourriture désydratée et surtout, des cartes. Car nous avions discutés hier soir et nous avions décidés que nous devions chercher dans New-York des « surviviants ». Puis, nous en chercherons en Amérique. Nous enverrons aussi des messages a la radios, comme dans un vieux film que ma mère m'avait racontée.

Un soir, assis tout les trois autour d'un feu, je discutais avec Bella, pendant que Momoshi était à mes pieds :

-Euh ... Bella ? As-tu déjà pensée à ce que nous deviendrons après ... ça ?

-A propos de nous deux ?

-Euh ... Oui.

-Ah, non. Mais, nous resterons amis, c'est sur et certain.

-Ah, d'accord, fis-je, déçu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

Nous nous couchâmes dans nos sacs de couchages et nous nous endormimes. Je fus réveillé par une odeur que je n'avais jamais senti depuis des mois : l'odeur du bacon grillé. Avant, j'adorais ça, je pouvais en manger des barquettes le matin. Mais, cette recette a suivit ma mère dans sa tombe. C'est méchant je sais, mais que voulez vous ? Que je pleure pendant des heures sans m'arrêter ? C'est déjà fait. En plus, on ne devrait y avoir, d'après mes calculs, trente-quatres personnes vivantes dans ce monde ! Nous sommes deux. Et les trente-deux autres sont éparpillés sur toute la planète. Donc voilà.

_4 Days Ago_

Cela fait une semaine que nous nous sommes rencontrés Bella et moi. Une semaine de bonheur. Mais, en une semaine, des choses peuvent changées. Mon avis vis-à-vis de Bella par exemple. Avant, je la voyais comme un genre de .. sauveuse. Bah oui, elle m'a sauvé de ma monotonie d'avant : se lever, s'habiller, marcher, manger, marcher, allumer un feu, manger, dormir. Tout ça tout les jours, c'est ennuyant a la longue. Maintenant, c'est amusant. Bella est mon "rayon de soleil". Et, cette nuit, je l'ai eu ma "révélation". Je l'aimais. Oui, j'aimais Bella Swan. J'était bêtement amoureux de Bella. Moi qui croyait que c'était un truc de fille, je me suis fais avoir. Voilà. Et pour elle, je ne suis qu'un "bon ami". Son seul sans doute. Je ris en silence. Mon père écoutait un groupe de musique quand il était vivant, ce dernier s'appelait "The Police". Et son morceaux préféré était "Roxanne". Moi aussi, j'adorais ce genre de musique. Je ne comprend pas comment les gens peuvent écouter de la musique qui fait Witiwitiwat tout le temps. C'est lassant. Alors, que dans le Rock'n Roll, il y a pleins de tempo, de styles différent. Je me rappelle soudain, ma premiére petite copine. Elle s'apellait Mooby. Drôle de nom hein. Elle était a la fois Rock'n Roll et skate. Je l'ai aimée en secret des années puis, je lui ai dit. J'en avais marre d'avoir ça sur la consience tout le temps. Et il s'est avéré que elle aussi, partagait mes sentiments. A ce moment, a cette seconde, j'était heureux. Comme a chaque fois que je vois Bella. Elle me remonte le moral.

Un soir, je pris mon courage a deux mains et je lui ai dit. Elle m'a regardé comme si je venais de la planète Mars, puis alors, là, j'en fus si étonné que je ne répondis pas tout de suite, elle se jeta sur ma bouche. Après mes quelques secondes de compréhension, je souriais. Oui. Je souriais comme un gamin. Je répondit a son baiser avec le plus d'amour que j'avais au fond de moi. Je n'avais jamais été comme ça avant. ,C'était grisant.

Et maintenant, je suis main dans la main avec un créature de rêve. Bella Swan. Elle me regarde, je lui sourit, elle me le rend puissance mille. Je l'aime au delà les limites du possible. Voilà.

Voilà, on arrive dans un endroit bizard. Ça sent la chair et le sang de plus en plus. Un trou. C'est un trou énorme. Bella cri d'éffroi. C'est une fosse. Une fosse a cadavre. Il doit y en avoir des millions. Elle est remplit jusqu'en haut. Et, il y a des tas de cadavres, ici et là. C'est ... horible, morbide, mal ... Je ne trouve pas le mot exact.

- Euh ... Bella, vient, on s'en va ...

- Jazz. Regarde tout ses corps ... aucun respect ...

Je regarde alors, et je cru voir une personne familière. Je m'approche. Non. NON. Par pitié. Pas ça. Mon .... pè...père. Carlisle. Gisant. Au milieux de tous. Ce n'est pas possible. Je regarde à son poignet si sa montre est toujourd là. Oui. Avec une photo d'Esmée et Moi. NON. Le noir total, Je sombrai ...

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ? Pourri ? Cool ? J'adore ?

Bon la romance, je commence fort mais vous verrez, c'est complexe.

Pour me remercier, c'est le bouton vert en dessous ....


	3. Chapitre 2 : Give me the Truth

**Et voilà, le chapitre 2 est posté. Un peu beaucoup en retard, ok. Mais posté quand même. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Give me the Truth ...**

Nous en sommes là, à cette endroit précis. Je sombrais. Etrangement, je pouvais encore penser. Je me rappella un moment de mon enfance, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il était important. C'est assez étrange de ce rapellé ce genre de chose en un moment aussi ... critique, mais bon. Je ne suis pas à ça près, côté bizarrerie ...

Flash Back :

J'étais petit, joyeu et insouciant à ce moment là. C'était ma première sortie dans le parc que je me souvienne. Le début de l'épidémie aussi. Je me rapelle de tout : des fleurs roses et blanches, des mères qui disaient a leurs marmots de rester tranquille, de la main de papa dans la mienne, de l'odeur de la nature, des enfants courants et riants sur les pelouses. On avait marchés de notre appartement situé a Mannatann jusqu'à Hyde Parc. Il faisait beau ce jour-ci. C'était après mon premier jour d'école. Je devais avoir dans les 4-5 ans, tout au plus. Et puis, je l'ai vue. Cette petite fille, toute seule, assise sur une petite balançoire. Je demanda a mon papa :

"-Eh, Papa, pourquoi elle est toute seule la fille là bas ?, dis-je en la montrant du doigt.

- On ne montres pas du doigt Jasper !

- Mais, pourquoi elle est toute seule ? Je peux aller la voir ? Aller Papa !

- Oui, si tu veux Jasper."

Et il ouvrit son journal pour y lire en premier la petite BD qui se trouve dedant. Vous savez, celle ou le chien meure tout le temps a la fin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il les adorais. Moi, je trouvais et je trouve encore ça stupide. Je vis sur la une du journal quelque chose qui me hanta pendant des nuits. Ca m'a tellement choqué que je m'en souviens encore parfaitement. J'ai même essayé de la retrouver sur le net mais sans réponse. Sur cette une, ce trouvait une image. Une image en noir et blanc avec New-York dans le fond. C'était une rue, la nuit. Il y avait des chiens. Mais, ce n'était pas de gentils chien-chiens. Ils avaient l'air ... bizarres. Malades. De souffrir atrocement. Et, je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ...

Je repensa alors a cette petite fille. Elle était isolée de tous. Elle avait le même air de souffrir. Je m'approcha doucement. Elle avait les cheveux bruns. Bruns et lisses. Avec des reflets roux sur les côtés. Son visage était sérieux. Avec un drôle d'air crispé qui n'est pas sur le visage d'un enfant de cette age. Elle voyait sans voir vraiment. Comme si elle était retirée du monde. Sa bouche était rectiligne. Sans sourire. Je pouvais voir de là où j'étais qu'elle respirait diffilement. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai l'ai vue qu'après. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Pas comme si quelqu'un dormait, mais volontairement. Fort. Trop fort. Comme si sa paupière était collée à ses cernes. Violettes, presque noires. Je m'aperçu qu'elle me regardait. Et, là, je pris peur. Ses yeux étaient ... inhumains. Bleus Océans. Avec des vaisseaux qui fusaient dedant. Elle me lança le regard le plus supliant que je n'eusse jamais vu. Comme si elle voulait que je la tue. Là, maintenant. Pour la soulager. La soulager de toute cette souffrance qu'elle endurait. Elle voulait mourir. A 5 ans. Je me décida enfin à parler :

"- Bonjour, tu t'apelle comment ? Moi, c'est Jasper.

- Aide moi, je t'en supplie. Aide moi, aide moi. J'ai mal ...

Et, elle se mit a sangloter. Des sanglots énormes secouaient ses épaules. Et, moi, je la prit dans mes bras. Pour lui faire la même chose que quand je tombe et que maman me fait. Je voulais qu'elle ne souffre plus. Son corps fut pris d'un soubre saut. Elle cria. Roula des yeux et tomba. Mon papa accourut alors. Quand il l'a vu, il m'a pris par la main et en courant presque, m'a emmené vers l'hopital. Son hopital. Je me retourna. Et, je vis cette fille, par terre, me faire un signe de sa petite main, comme pour me dire merci. Merci de lui avoir parlé. Et, là, je fus pris d'un élan de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Je me libéra de la poigne de mon père. Et courut, comme un fou vers elle. Je me jetta dans le sable pour lui dire 3 mots. 3 mots stupides :

"- On est amis."

Et là, je la vue sourire. Elle était jolie quand elle souriait. Puis, mon père est arrivé. Il l'as vraiment vu. A vu que on pouvait encore essayés. Encore essayés de la sauver. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, m'a dit de le suivre et est parti vite. Très vite. Jusqu'à son hopital ou il resta plusieurs jours. Ma maman est venue me cherchée. Elle m'a dit que Papa allait resté encore un peu. Et on est partis. Je suis retourné a l'école le lendemain. Je n'ai jaimais parlé de ça a personne. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant longtemps.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Je suis allongé. Sur quelque chose de mou, apparament. Il y faisait chaud et bon, j'avais envie de me rendormir. De bailler. Mais, je n'avais pas envie que on sache que j'étais réveillé. Je préfére être sur de la personne qui m'as emmené dans cette endroit. J'arrive a perçcevoir une conversation. Une femme et un homme qui se disputent. Je n'entend que des brides. Mais, une parole attire mon attention : "Non, Jacob. On ne peux pas le laissé là.". C'est la femme qui parle. L'homme rétorque "Bells, on ne peut pas attendre. Je suis désolé, mais il faut retrouvés au moins 15 personnes. Je vais cherché de la bouffe. Je reviens." J'entend alors comme un froissement de matière plastique et une porte qu'on ouvre. Un courant d'air proporement glacé vient m'éffleuré. Je sursaute. Bella se retourne subitement :

"-Jasper ?

Je ne répond rien.

- Oh Jasper.

Et, elle se jette sur moi. J'essaye de l'embrasser. Mais, elle esquive habillement. Je ne comprend pas. Je lui demande alors.

"- Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mutine.

- Bella ? ma voix est supliante. Mais, je le sais déjà. Tout au fond de moi. Comme si je l'avais toujours su.

- Jasper, je suis désolée. (elle regarde ses chaussures, mauvais signe).

Je me relève et m'assois sur mon lit de fortune.

- Quoi ? Pour réagis tu comme ça ? (Autant joué le côté stupide, ça changera peut être quelque chose)

- Jasper, je suis désolée, je ne pense pas que cela possible entre nous ...

- C'est qui ? Aller, crache le morceau Bella, dis-je, acide.

- Personne, s'ophusque-t-elle.

- Si, on ne quitte pas quelqu'un quand c'est la seule qu'on connaît dans ce bas monde ! Arrète ton chars Bella.

- Purée, Jasper, réfléchi. Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux tout savoir.

-Je te trouve assez hypocrite tout de même.

J'en ai marre. Je l'entend répondre quelque chose, mais je n'écoute plus. Je suis dans mon monde, et mon monde est à moi. Elle en a marre de moi ? Je vais m'en allé. Et allé crevé dans mon coin. C'est le début de l'hiver. Si je me dépéche, je peux arrivé au immeubles de New York où il doit encore y avoir de l'electricitée. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, je pourrais prendre un bain.

Je me lève. Je la vois écarquillée les yeux devant mon torse.

« - Rince toi l'oeil Bella, surtout. Ton copain en a pas des comme ça hein ? »

Héhé. C'est cruel. Elle rougit et détourne les yeux. Je met mon T-Shirt, mon pull, prend mon anorak et je m'en vais. Je me casse, j'me tire. Enfin. Donc voilà le point où j'en suis. Errant dans New-York encore, seul. J'ai laissé la chienne à vois au loin de la lumière. En m'approchant, j'entend des voix. Des éclats de rire. De Rire ? Qui pourrait rire dans un moment pareille ? Je mit alors le pied sur un baton qui craqua sous mon poid.

_Et Merde._

J'entend des voix.

« -Qui est là ? » Une voix de femme.

« -Bah, ça doit être un animal sauvage. »

J'entend quelqu'un se lever et s'approcher. Des bruits de pas. Qui se rapprochent. Allez, Jaspy', de toute façon, ils vont pas tuer un de leurs derniers réprésantants.

Je sors alors de ma cachette ...

"- Aaaaaaah ! Avril ! Il y a type dehors, et il a pas l'air en très bonne forme ! Viens vite ! cria une rousse avec des yeux verts.

- Un humain ?! répondit le dénommé Avril en accourant.

- Bah ... oui. Enfin, c'est moi, répondis-je un peu blasé.

- Jazz' ?! s'écria alors Avril.

- Av' ?!" m'écriais-je.

Et nous retâmes plantés là à se regarder avec un air d'ahuri pendant que la rousse n'avait pas l'air de comprendre beaucoup. Puis, d'un seul homme, nous nous enlacèrent. Pas comme un homme et une femme amoureux, mais comme des très vieux amis qui viennent se retrouver. Avril, il doit avoir ... 18 ans. A peu près. Grand comme moi. Et aussi brun que je suis blond. Des yeux bleus océans lui aussi. Avec une étincelle de je-ne-sais-quoi qui reste gravé dans la mémoire. On a fais les quatre-cents coups ensembles. On s'est rencontrés quand on avait ... 5 ans, a peine. Je rentrais de l'école et sa mère était ma nourrice. Elle habitait dans le même immeuble que moi. On s'amusait bien ensemble. Et puis, on s'est dissputé vers 16 ans a cause de Mooby je m'en souviens.

"- Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là vieux ? Ça fais des lustres, dit Avril avec un sourire.

- Je survie. Enfin, j'essaie, répondis-je.

- Euh ... Av'. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il va faire nuit.

- Ok Lils. Allez vient Jazz'. On va pas te laisser crever dehors quand même."

Alors, Avril me pris par le bras et m'emmena dans son "chez-lui". J'étais entouré. J'étais Humais.

* * *

**Avis ? Rewiews ? C'est le petit boutons vert juste là. =)**


End file.
